sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Black Tulip (2010 film)
| runtime = 116 minutes | country = Afghanistan United States | language = Dari Pashto English Arabic Italian | budget = }} The Black Tulip is a 2010 film set in Afghanistan directed by novice filmmaker Sonia Nassery Cole. Plot The film depicts the fictional Mansouri family who start a restaurant in Kabul named The Poets' Corner, where artists and writers meet. The story centers on Farishta (Cole), a woman who runs the cafe, where they serve wine in teapots and have poetry readings by locals and members of the U.S. military. This ultimately angers the Taliban who begin kidnapping and assassinating family and friends of the cafe. Cast * Sonia Nassery Cole as Farishta Mansouri * Haji Gul Aser as Hadar Mansouri * Walid Amini as Akram Zabuli * Somaia Razaya as Belkis Mansouri * Jack Scalia as Colonel Williams * Edoardo Costa as Colonel Tanelli * Samir Rassoly as Mustafa * Hosna Tanha as Bobo Jan * Sayed Rahim Sayeedi as Majuba * Basir Mujaheed as Amanullah * Shafi Sahel as Old Afghan Poet * Payenda Joyenda as Gul * Sadaf Yarmal as Satara Mansouri Production According to the film's director, Sonia Nassery Cole, a few weeks before the movie was to begin filming in Afghanistan, Taliban militants caught Zarifa Jahon, an actress Cole said she had wanted to cast in the film, and cut off her feet as punishment. Cole then cast herself in the lead role instead. When questioned about the lack of evidence about the event, Cole later claimed that the actress had told her in a telephone call about the amputations, and said that the woman asked her to leave her alone for her own safety. However, Latif Ahmadi, the head of the Afghan Film Organization, said he thought Cole's statement was "propaganda for the film" and he didn't believe it had happened, as they are egoistic men who can't handle a women is getting attention finally with an amazing story and message. According to an article in The New York Times, many others in the film industry in Kabul had said they had never heard of such an actress nor of such an episode(let me guess those 'others' were also men due to the conservative nature we all know within the afghan community. According to Cole, the film's cinematographer, a producer and a set designer had all abandoned her "in the middle of production." Michael Carney, the set designer, who had worked on the film in Afghanistan for two months, said he left four days before the film completed shooting. "I could feel death," said Keith Smith, the original cinematographer. "I didn't sign up for that." The film was largely financed by Cole. Reception The film premiered 23 September 2010, at the Ariana Cinema Theater in Kabul, Afghanistan. There were advance screenings at the headquarters of the NATO-led International Security Assistance Force and at the embassy. Some Afghan attendees at the premiere challenged certain scenes in the film as not being faithful to Afghan culture or tradition. The film was selected for screening as Afghanistan's entry for the Best Foreign Language Film at the 83rd Academy Awards but didn't make the January shortlist. Two songs featured in the film, "Forever One Love" and "Freedom Song", were also in contention for the Best Original Song Academy Award. See also * List of submissions to the 83rd Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Afghan submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film References External links * Category:Afghan films Category:2010 films Category:2010s drama films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Christopher Young Category:Dari-language films Category:Pashto-language films